The World of the Teen Titans (2018 Animated Series)
'''The World of the Teen Titans (2018 Animated Series) '''is an action-based animated series based on the '''Teen Titans. '''It's in a new world that focuses on the Titans and its various teams. Synopsis Heroes The Titans *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (Age: 21): Leader of the Titans and Protector of Bludhaven. *Cyborg (Victor Stone) (Age: 25): Second-in-Command of the Titans and Government Agent of the U.S.A. Government. *Beast Boy/Changeling (Garfield Logan) (Age: 19): Third-in-Command of the Titans and Boyfriend of Raven. *The Flash (Wally West) (Age: 22): Member of the Titans and Husband of Linda Park. *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Age: 22): Member of the Titans and Green Lantern of Sector of 2814. *Tempest (Garth) (Age: 23): Member of the Titans and King of Atlantis. *Arsenal (Roy Harper) (Age: 24): Member of the Titans and Government Agent of the U.S.A. Government. *Captain Marvel Jr. (Freddy Freeman) (Age: 20): Member of the Titans and Current Champion of SHAZAM. *Golden Eagle (Ch'al Andar/Charley Parker) (Age: 21): Member of the Titans and Thanagarian General of Thanagar. *Red Hood (Jason Todd) (Age: 23): Reverse Member of the Titans and Outlaw of Gotham City. *Starfire (Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders) (Age: 20): Member of the Titans and Princess of Tameran. *Raven (Rachel Roth) (Age: 18): Member of the Titans and Girlfriend of Beast Boy. *Troia (Donna Troy) (Age: 20): Member of the Titans and Trainer of the Teen Titans and Young Justice. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) (Age: 19): Member of the Titans and Cousin of Zatara. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin) (Age: 20): Member of the Titans and Protector of Dakota City. *Oracle (Barbara Gordon) (Age: 20): Member of the Titans and Girlfriend of Nightwing. Teen Titans *Red Robin (Tim Drake) (Age: 15) *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) (Age: 15) *Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent) (Age: 16) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) (Age: 14) *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) (Age: 17) *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse) (Age: 16) *Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) (Age: 14) *Artemis (Artemis Crock) (Age: 16) *Bunker (Miguel Barragan) (Age: 15) *Solstice (Kiran Singh) (Age: 14) *Zatara (Zachary Zatara) (Age: 12) *Mary Marvel (Mary Batson) (Age: 15) Young Justice *Robin (Damain Wayne) (Age: 13) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent) (Age: 12) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) (Age: 14) *Wildfire (Ry'an/Ryan Anders) (Age: 15) *Speedy (Mia Dearden) (Age: 12) *Static (Virgil Hawkins) (Age: 13) *Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) (Age: 13) *Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow) (Age: 14) *El Dorado (Eduardo Dorado Jr.) (Age: 12) *Samurai (Asami "Sam" Kozumi) (Age: 13) The Ravagers *Fairchild (Catlin Fairchild) (Age: 21) *Ravager (Rose Wilson) (Age: 20) *Jericho (Joey William Wilson) (Age: 22) *Terra (Tara Markov) (Age: 18) *Thunder (Age: 19) *Lightning (Age: 19) *Ridge (Age: 24) Other Heroes * Villains Terror Titans * The Light *L-1/Brainaic *L-2/Darkseid *L-3/Lex Luthor *L-4/Gorilla Grodd *L-5/Ra's Al Ghul *L-6/Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *L-7/Queen Bee *L-8/Black Manta *L-9/Circe *L-10/Klarion the Witch Boy The Brotherhood of Evil * Other Villains *Trigon Other Characters * Locations * Cast Main Cast * Additional Cast *Corey Burton - Brainiac * John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Brother Blood, Trigon * David Kaye - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson Guest Stars Crew * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation Category:Teen Titans Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction